


I Miss My Laptop.

by marauder5sos



Series: Minty Fic Week! [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/F, M/M, Miller loves his lil nerd, Monty is a nerd, Recreational Drug Use, harper and monroe are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder5sos/pseuds/marauder5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MINTY FIC WEEK DAY 2 - CAMPING!AU</p><p>Harper, Monroe, Monty and Miller all go camping for Monroe's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss My Laptop.

“C’mon Monty! The car’s nearly packed and Monroe and Harper are waiting! All we need now is your bag and the snacks.”

As Miller walked back into the house and into their bedroom, he saw Monty staring at his laptop with undisguised longing on his face.

Miller rolled his eyes, “Lets go computer nerd, we’re only going for the weekend and it’ll still be here when we get back.”

Zipping up his bag, Monty sighed, “I hate camping. Camping and nature and I don’t mix, the only plant I like, is illegal.”

Pushing Monty gently out of the room he laughed, “Don’t tell me that shit T, I’ll be a cop in two months,” as they put the bag in the boot, he continued, “Don’t make me have to arrest you.”

Leaning against the boot of the car, Monty smirked, “Yeah, I’m sure seeing me in handcuffs would be really hard for you huh?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot though.” 

“You guys make me sick,” came Murphy’s voice from behind them. As they turned around to face them he mimed gagging and laughed, “Get in the fucking car otherwise the girls will probably drive off without you.”

Monty hopped in the car and buckled up as Miller slid in next to him and wound down the window, “Remember to feed Donkey okay? He’ll probably miss us, but if you talk to him, it’ll calm him okay, make sure you take care of him.”

Waving as the car started, Murphy answered, “Yes Miller, I’ll remember not to kill your fucking fish, now get lost.” 

As Monroe muttered “Thank God,” under her breath, Harper pulled out of the driveway and started on their two-hour journey to the campsite for Monroe’s birthday.  
.  
.  
.

Arriving at the campsite, the two couples unloaded the car and went to a vacated lot near the river and each chose a tent. 

Putting up the tents was a struggle. Monty and Miller couldn’t figure out the instructions as half a sheet was missing. 

Harper and Monroe were putting up their tent exceedingly well, and were on the opposite side of the fabric giggling as they took pictures and did god knows what else.

Miller was leaning against a tree while staring stupefied at the instruction sheet, as though staring at it would magically make the other half appear. Monty sauntered over and plucked the sheet out of his boyfriend’s hand and folded it up and put in his pocket. 

“Do you realise we didn’t pack bug spray?” he asked Miller as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Miller blinked, startled, “You’re kidding right? We’re going to get so bitten if we don’t have bug spray.”

“Well the girls didn’t bring any bug spray, I know I didn’t, did you bring any?” He questioned.

“No?”

“Then I’m not kidding.”

“Ugh,” Miller groaned, “This sucks.”

Monty grinned as he pressed closer to Miller, “That’s not the only think that sucks.”

Miller laughed, “You’re such a dork, c’mon, we should build our tent.”

“What,” Monty pouted, “You don’t want a kiss? Because that’s fine, I can just go-” 

But before he could finish his sentence, Miller cut off Monty with his mouth pressing against his. Pushing Miller further against the tree and deepening the kiss, they continued at a leisurely pace, at total ease with each other until they heard Harper and Monroe giggling while an iPhone camera shutter was going off.

Pulling apart to look at the two girls, Miller groaned, “Why can’t you two go annoy someone else?”

“Because,” Monroe grinned, “It’s my birthday, plus, there is no one else.”

Tossing her hair over her shoulder as she leant on Monroe’s shoulder, Harper smiled cheekily, “You guys need to stop making out and put up your tent.”

Monty scoffed, “You girls need to stop taking pictures of us and put up yours.”

Laughing, the girls looked at each other as Monroe replied, “Ours is up Monty.”

“Oh.”

Pausing for a moment he piped up again, “You know, if I had my laptop, ours would be up by now.””  
.  
.  
.

An hour and a half later, Monty and Miller had erected their tent with absolutely no help from Harper or Monroe, who had sat at the entrance of their tent, sharing a beer and a joint between them.

Finally pegging in the last peg in the ground, Miller pulled Monroe and Harper to a table and told Monroe to close her eyes as Monty pulled a box out of the car and plonked it on the table.

“Haaaaaaaappy Birthday!!” everyone cheered as Monroe opened her eyes. Lifting the lid off the box, everyone looked at the cake, which seemed to have been sat on at some point.

Grimacing slightly, Monty tried for an apology, “Sorry?”

Harper moaned, “Monty, you know Lincoln wanted a photo of the cake and Monroe before we ate!”

“We can just say we forgot!” Monty shot back.

Monroe however, wasn’t listening to her girlfriend and Monty, and had already started eating, “Oh, sorry,” she mumbled through a mouth full of Red Velvet cake as they all stared at her, “I was just really hungry.”

Miller shrugged and handed everyone else a spoon and they all dug in, Monroe spoon-feeding Harper every now and again as they all took pictures of each other and themselves. 

As they were finishing off the entire cake between the four of them, it started to get dark and a little chilly around them. 

Putting the rubbish in one of the camp bins, they went back to their respective tents and put on jumpers and gloves and wooly socks and Miller jammed his beanie on his head.

Once all bundled up, they started a fire in the fire pit and sat around it cuddling their partners. 

As Monty leaned back against Miller, there was a crinkling sound and he sat straight back up turning around to look at his boyfriend.  
“What was that noise?” he asked, his face lighting up as Miller replied, “Oh just this,” and pulled a supersize packet of jumbo marshmallows out of his jacket.

“Yes! Good thinking Miller!”

As Miller handed around the packet and they got to roasting the marshmallows, Monroe pulled a little plastic bag out of her pocket full of joints, “Look at what Jasper gave me for a present! Who wants one?”

Miller closed his eyes in chagrin, “Monroe, I’m training to be a cop! You honestly can’t just-” 

“Oh, so you don’t want one then?” She asked, her eyes full of fake innocence.

“Of course I fucking want one, here, I’ll share with T.”

The group all lit up and fell silent and peaceful as they smoked and gazed at the stars.

Until Monty lamented, “I still miss my laptop.”

To which three voices replied, “Shut up Monty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading! Any reviews/kudos would mean the world to me, hope you enjoyed it! x


End file.
